We never know
by all1004
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan yang membuat keduanya menyadari ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Wonkyu Siwon Kyuhyun love bxb romance


Pagi hari di sebuah apartement mewah di tengah kota seoul tampak seorang namja memakai piyama biru muda tengelam dalam selimut besar nya. Namja itu bernama Tan Kyuhyun.Tiba tiba suara alarm mengusik ketenangan nya dengan malas nya dia terbangun.

" pukul 9 pagi tidak terlalu siang bukan ? ". Dia berbicara entah pada siapa. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari kasur empuk nya. Terdengar suara pesan masuk, segera dia membuka ponsel nya.

" selamat pagi oppa, apa oppa sibuk ? Mau menemaniku berbelanja ? "

Ternyata pesan dari seorang wanita yang bernama jennie. Dia kekasih kyuhyun, hubungan mereka hampir 1 tahun. Kyuhyun pun membalas pesan itu

" berbelanja ? Hari ini ? Mianhae jennie sepertinya oppa tidak bisa menemani mu "

" wae ? Karena meeting lagi ? Apa pekerjaan itu lebih penting dariku ? "

Setelah membaca balasan jinnie kyuhyun pun menghela nafas. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap jennie yang belakangan ini sangat merepotkan itu.

" aku sudah bosan dengan sikap nya kapan dia bisa berubah ? Apa aku harus mengakhiri hubungan ini ? "

Kyuhyun pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap menuju kantor nya.

Di tempat lain, terlihat seorang namja dan yeoja sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Mereka itu Siwon dan Jihyun sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi tampan dan juga cantik. Semoga mereka tetap seperti itu. Semoga saja.

" jihyun.. " panggil siwon yang sedang memasak pancake.

"Ne oppa ? apa perlu bantuan ku ? " jawab jihyun yang sedang menyiapkan piring untuk makan mereka.

"Ne, kemarilah pancake nya sudah matang ". Jihyun pun berjalan mendekati siwon, dan membawa pancake yang sudah matang itu lalu membawa nya ke meja makan. Mereka pun duduk di meja makan dan memulai sarapan mereka dengan canda tawa.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Terlihat siwon yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor nya. Siwon memakai tuxedo biru tua dan juga kemeja putih dan jangan lupa dasi yang serasi dengan tuxedo nya. Setelah selesai siwon menghampiri jihyun dan pamit untuk pergi ke kantor nya.

"Oppa pergi dulu jika kau bosan pergilah jalan-jalan mungkin oppa akan pulang telat "

"Ne oppa, hati-hati dan semangat bekerja " jihyun pun mendekati siwon dan mengecup pipi siwon kilat. Dan siwon pun pergi menuju kantor nya. Terlihat aneh bukan ? Kenapa bukan siwon yang mencium nya, itu karena siwon sama sekali tidak atau belum mencintai jihyun sepenuh nya. Dan kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi.

Di tempat lain, kyuhyun terlihat sibuk memilih pakaian mana yang harus dia pakai, dan sekarang kyuhyun pun terduduk di depan lemari besar nya dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku harus memakai pakaian apa ?? Kenapa semua baju ini tampak membosan kan ?? Apa aku harus membeli pakaian baru ? " tanya nya entah pada siapa. Dan setelah memilih dari sekian banyak pakaian yang ia miliki pilihan nya jatuh pada sweater dan di padu dengan coat orange terlihat mengemaskan bukan ? Eh tidak maksudku tampan?. Setelah itu kyuhyun pun bergegas pergi menuju kantor nya dan melupakan saparan nya.

Di sebuah gedung yang tinggi dengan nama Choi Corp., tiba lah seorang yang tampan siapa lagi jika bukan Siwon atau lebih tepat nya Choi Siwon seorang CEO muda, tampan dan juga pintar. Siwon menjadi CEO sejak 2tahun lalu ketika ayah nya Choi Kangin memutuskan untuk pensiun dan akhir nya memberikan posisi itu kepada putra tunggal nya Siwon. Dan siwon pun tiba di loby perusahaan tersebut dan di sambut dengan hangat oleh para pegawainya.

" Selamat pagi sajangnim " ucap para pegawai yang menunggu CEO muda itu.

" Selamat pagi untuk kalian juga " jawab siwon jangan lupakan senyuman menawan nya juga dimple yang terlihat sempurna itu.

Selanjut nya siwon berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa nya ke tempat kebesaran nya yang terdapat di lantai paling atas gedung itu.

" Sajangnim " panggil ilhoon yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris pribadinya.

"Ne, ada apa ? Ada berapa meeting hari ini ? " jawab siwon

"Ada 2 meeting sajangnim "

"Baiklah aku akan masuk dulu jika meeting akan di mulai beritahu aku ". Siwon pun masuk ke dalam ruangan nya. Dan mulai memeriksa beberapa berkas yang perlu dia periksa dan tanda tangani.

Di tempat lain, kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan dan di situ tertulis CEO. Tidak, kyuhyun bukan lah seorang CEO, kyuhyun adalah anak dari Tan hangeng CEO Tan Inc., tapi kyuhyun akan menjadi penganti nya kelak.

"Appaaaaaaa~" panggil kyuhyun sedikit berteriak saat memasuki ruang itu.

"Pelankan suara mu kyuhyun ini bukan di hutan dan appa ada di depan mu".

"Mianhae appa". Kyuhyun pun duduk di sofa yang ada di sana. Tan hangeng pun berjalan menghampiri anak nya.

"Ada apa hmm ?". Jawab Tan Hangeng sambil mengusap kepala anaknya itu.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menghadiri meeting itu appa ? Kenapa tidak appa saja atau sekertaris appa saja ? ". Cerocos kyuhyun yang tidak terima kalau dia harus menghadiri meeting itu.

"Ya tuhan kyuhun appa sibuk dan appa harus menghadiri meeting yang lain". Kyuhyun hanya mengendus kesal dan berusaha berdiri dari sofa itu.

"Demi appa aku akan datang, tapi jangan lupa belikan aku 1 set game terbaru".

"Baiklah akan appa belikan, dan ingat meeting dengan Choi Corp saat jam makan siang tempat nya akan appa beritahu nanti". Ucap sang appa

"Jangan lupa pulanglah dulu ke rumah, umma mu bilang dia merindukan anak kesayangan nya". Lanjut sang appa

"Aku juga rindu umma.. baiklah aku pamit appa". Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun tengah berlari menuju sebuah restoran terkenal di seoul, ia tampak buru dengan tangan membawa tas juga file-file. Seperti nya dia terlambat.

"Karena tempat parkir sialan itu aku jadi telat, bisa-bisa appa mengamuk" keluh nya. Akhirnya kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam restoran itu dan segera mencari seorang namja yang akan meeting dengan nya.

"Chogii..". Ucap kyuhyun pada seorang namja tampan, tampan ya tampan kyuhyun akui itu.

"Ne?".jawab namja tampan itu.

"Apakah anda choi siwon dari choi corp ? ".tanya kyuhyun

"Ne, benar anda dari Tan inc?". Tanya siwon sambil menatap kyuhyun. Dan seperti nya kyuhyun mulai terpukau oleh tatapan siwon.

"Ne.. Tan.. Tan kyuhyun..". Ntah kenapa kyuhyun menjadi seperti gadis yang bertemu dengan pangeran.

"Ah, senang bertemu dengan mu kyuhyun-ssi, saya Choi Siwon". Ucap siwon. "Silahkan duduk kyuhyun-ssi". Siwon pun kembali duduk dan berhadapan dengan kyuhyun.

"Ne. Senang bertemu dengan mu juga siwon-ssi". Kyuhyun pun duduk tepat di depan siwon dan itu membuat dia gugup ntah kenapa.

Beberapa saat kemudian kedua nya telah menyelesaikan meeting tersebut. Selagi menunggu pesanan makan siang mereka yang telat itu datang, mereka terlihat bercerita ria.

"Ternyata kau baru berusia 22 tahun kyuhyun-ssi". Ucap siwon sambil tersenyum pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"Kita hanya berbeda 3 tahun jadi kau bisa memanggilku hyung mungkin?". Kyuhyun terlihat bersemu dalam batin kyuhyun kenapa aku senang ? Ingat kyuhyun dia namja namja kyuhyun ingat itu. Siwon yang melihat ekspresi kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ntah kenapa dia menyukai itu.

"Siwon hyung? Seperti itu kah ? Dan hyung bisa memanggilku kyuhyun". Kyuhyun pun menatap siwon. Siwon nampak berfikir.

"Bagaimana jika kyunie saja ? Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda". Siwon pun tertawa karena melihat wajah kyuhyun yang memerah padam. Kyuhyun yang melihat siwon tertawa mengendus sebal dan muncul lah pout di bibir nya.

"Hyungg kenapa tertawakan aku ? Emang aku ini lucu huh ?". Protes kyuhyun yang tidak terima kalau dia di tertawakan.

"Hahaha.. habis kau lucu sekali kyuhyun muka mu merah kau tau haha." Jawab siwon yang berusaha menghentikan tawa nya. Tiba-tiba suara ponsel siwon berdering membuat keduanya terdiam. Kyuhyun pun melihat siwon dengan muka bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak di jawab?". Tanya kyuhyun.

Jihyun is calling. Itu lah tulisan di ponsel siwon, tapi siwon sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Sudalah biarkan saja". Siwon mendiamkan ponsel nya. Kyuhyun terheran kenapa siwon enggan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Apa dia kekasihmu hyung ?". Tanya kyuhyun penasaran. Entah kenapa kyuhyun berharap siwon menjawab bukan.

"Ne.. di-". Ucapan siwon terpotong karena melihat ekspresi wajah kyuhyun yang tampak tidak percaya. Kyuhyun yang sadar kalau siwon memperhatikan nya langsung mengambil minuman yang ada di meja dan meneguk nya.

"Mm.. hyung sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, mianhae..". Ucap kyuhyun dan ia pun segera membereskan barang-barang nya. Siwon yang melihat nya tampak heran kenapa tiba-tiba kyuhyun pergi.

"Waeyo kyu kenapa terburu-buru?". Tanya siwon yang heran dengan sikap kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan segera berdiri. Namun tertahan karena siwon memegang tangan kanannya.

"Waeyo hyung ? Aku masih ada urusan penting".

"Aniya, boleh kah aku meminta nomor ponsel mu ?." Kyuhyun nampak bingung kenapa tiba-tiba siwon meminta nomor ponsel nya.

"Untuk apa hyung?. Kita baru saja bertemu ".

"Tidak boleh kah ?".

"Baiklah akan aku berikan". Siwon menyodorkan ponsel nya kepada kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun pun segera menuliskan nomor ponselnya.

"Gomawo kyu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu dengan lagi". Ucap siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Ne hyung semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi". Jawab kyuhyun dan membalas senyuman siwon dengan manis. Dan kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju pintu restaurant dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sangat mengemaskan. Ku rasa aku menyukai nya". Ucap siwon sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya siwon terpukau dengan kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba suara ponsel menyadarkan siwon.

Jihyun is calling.

"yeoboseyo, oppa "

"Ne. Waeyo jihyun?"

"Kenapa tadi tidak menjawab panggilan ku oppa ? Apa oppa sibuk?"

"Tadi aku sedang meeting jihyun tidak mungkin menjawab telfon dari mu."

"Apa aku menganggu?".

Ingin siwon menjawab iya tapi itu tidak akan baik bagi hubungan nya dengan jihyun.

"Tidak"

"Jangan menunggu ku. Aku mungkin akan pulang telat".

"Aku akan tetap menunggu oppa".

"Terserah mu saja". Siwon langsung mematikan sambungan itu.

Saat ini kyuhyun berada di rumah nya karena tadi sang umma meminta nya untuk datang ke rumah karena dia rindu dengan nya.

"Aishh.. kenapa aku masih memikirkan namja itu ?". Ya kyuhyun memang memikirkan namja tadi yang bernama choi siwon itu. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu pada siwon yang bisa membuat kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini.

"Ayolah kyuhyun lupakan namja itu, ingat kau masih normal dan menyukai wanita. Tapi dia sangat tampan choi siwon sangat tampan". Kyuhyun menutup muka nya dengan bantal.

" kyuniee ada apa dengan mu ?". Tanya sang umma yang duduk di samping nya.

"Gwenchana umma". Jawab kyuhyun dengan muka yang tertutup bantal.

Tan heechul sang umma terheran dengan sikap anak nya ini. Pasti ada sesuatu pikir nya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau berbagi cerita pada umma mu ini hm?". Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas lalu menghembuskan nafas nya.

"Apa umma tau choi siwon ?". Tanya kyuhyun. Heechul tampak berpikir. Mengingat apa dia mengenal choi siwon atau tidak.

"Sepertinya umma pernah mendengar nama itu. Memang nya kenapa ?". Tanyanya sambil melihat kyuhyun.

"Ani. Sudahlah umma lupakan saja".

"Kau bertemu dengan choi siwon? Untuk apa ? Setahu umma dia adalah seorang CEO muda yang tampan dan jika tidak salah dia memiliki kekasih tapi umma tidak tau siapa". Kyuhyun terkejut ternyata benar choi siwon sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan kyuhyun langsung pergi begitu saja ke dalam kamar nya. Heechul pun semakin penasaran ada apa dengan anak nya itu.

"Apa ini ada hubungan nya dengan choi siwon ? Kyuhyun menyukai siwon ? Tidak tidak mungkin, kyuhyun sudah memiliki kekasih". Heechul mengelengkan kepala nya.

\- di dalam kamar kyuhyun -

Kyuhyun menutup seluruh tubuh nya dengan selimut baby blue nya. Tiba tiba suara ponsel mengusiknya. Sebuah pesan masuk tapi kyuhyun tidak mengetahui itu dari siapa.

" hai kyuhyun, sedang apa ? "

" ini aku choi siwon jika kau lupa "

Jantung kyuhyun berdegup kencang entah kenapa ini bisa terjadi kyuhyun pun tidak tau. Kyuhyun kembali membaca pesan itu dia bingung apa dia harus membalas pesan itu atau tidak dia pun mengigit guling yang dia peluk.

"Jawab atau tidak?". Kyuhyun mengambil hp nya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membalas pesan itu.

" hai hyung, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu "

" memikirkan ku huh?". Balasan siwon datang dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya tidak percaya dengan balasan siwon.

" percaya diri sekali kau hyung". Dia mempout kan bibir nya.

" ahaha apa aku benar ?".

Kyuhyun mengendus sebal. Dia tidak membalas pesan itu karena sekarang muka nya bersemu merah dan jangan lupakan degup jantung nya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Lalu dia menyimpan ponsel nya di meja dekat kasur nya. Namun beberapa menit berikutnya ponsel tersebut berdering.

Jennie is calling

Kyuhyun pun melihat ponselnya lalu menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Oppa kau sedang dimana ? Bisa kah kita bertemu ? "

"Aku sedang di rumah umma "

"Baiklah aku akan kesana"

Kyuhyun pun memutuskan panggilan itu dan menyimpan ponsel nya kembali di meja tapi ada satu pesan masuk yang membuat nya tidak jadi menyimpan ponselnya.

" kyunie kenapa tidak membalas pesan ku apa kau sedang sibuk ? ".

Kyuhyun hendak membalas pesan itu tapi suara umma nya membuat dia tidak jadi membalas pesan itu.

"Kyunie~ jinnie datang dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan mu" .

Tbc.

Choi siwon

Tan kyuhyun

Jihyun

Jennie

Ps. 1 Terimakasih yang udah mau baca ff abal abal ini... yang baik hati boleh comment dan vote.. sekali lagi terimakasih

Pa. 2 haiiii semuaaa story ini aku publish pertama di wattpad dan aku coba publish di sini juga. Sebenernya udah ada chap 2 tapi masih perlu di revisi lagi huhu dan mungkin agak lama ..


End file.
